


The Humanity of the Moment

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Art, M/M, Phone Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Yuzu texts to wish Javi a special good night





	The Humanity of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Be aware of the rating, please!
> 
> Today's prompt was _my outfit_.

Still one week until Javi gets to go to Toronto, but he's doing fine in Madrid for now. He's missing Yuzu more than ever, if that's possible, but he is getting more and more excited with every passing day. He can't wait for his trip to Canada, and neither can Yuzu, if the texts he has been sending are anything to go by.

But right now, Javi has to cook. He is half waiting for a good night message from Yuzu, too, since it's about time for him to go to bed. Looking down at the food he's preparing, he pours the sliced potatoes in the pan and moves them a bit with a wooden spoon. They need to cook first before he can add the egg for his Spanish tortilla. However, he gets distracted by the chirpy sound of his phone and the vibration he feels in his leg, since it’s inside his back pocket.

Ah, so Yuzu must be going to bed then.

Checking the clock in the oven briefly, he takes out the phone with one hand, holding his spoon with the other, and unlocks the screen without checking first. And what he finds is not a good night message.

Or maybe it is. An exceptional, ravishing one.

What welcomes Javi in his phone screen is a picture of Yuzu, taken in the mirror of his room –not that Javi has been to Yuzu's room, but he is quite certain that it’s his bedroom. The Yuzu in the mirror's reflection is giving him a teasing look, the tip of his tongue peeking through his teeth. Yuzu is wearing Javi's oversized Spanish team jacket. 

Only the jacket.

Or well, no. Javi forgets to mention the erection between Yuzu's legs.

Under the picture, Yuzu has written a playful caption.

“ _ Who wore it better? Do you like my outfit? _ ”

Javi doesn't realize he has dropped the wood spoon until he hears the thud it makes against the wooden floors. And even then, he couldn't give less of a fuck. He clutches the phone with both hands, eyes staring at every detail of the photograph when Yuzu writes again.

“ _ Sorry, was that too much? _ ”

Javi nearly bangs his head against the cupboard in his haste to reply.

“ _ No, no,”  _ he sends hurriedly, just in case Yuzu is panicking about sending him a nude picture. “ _ No, is not..,”  _ Javi doesn't like that. Delete, start again. 

“ _ You look gorgeous. I don't even know what to say, I...” _

Javi leaves the message unfinished because he can't stop looking at the picture. The playful kitten eyes, the way the jacket partially hides Yuzu's figure just to make things a tad more sexy, the bold lines of his collarbones and abs, and the pronounced V of his Apollo’s belt.

Javi staggers for a second, not sure if that was Yuzu's intention... But fuck it.  _ Que le den _ .

“ _ I want to lick you whole. _ ”

He has no regrets of sending that. It's the truth, after all. He wants to trace every muscle line with his tongue, from the slight dip above his solar plexus, on the centre of his chest, stopping at those long, elegant fingers of his, and following the lines of his well-defined quadriceps.

Javi is so lost in the picture, that he almost misses the new message popping in.

“ _ Javi, are you home? Can I call? _ ”

Javi only has time to turn off the stove and rush towards his bedroom, because if one thing is clear, is how that phone conversation is going to end. And well, Javi would rather not do it in the middle of the kitchen.

Even though it shouldn't surprise him, the sudden vibration and chime of his phone startles him. Still, he rushes to slide the green icon to pick up the call, putting the phone to his ear, and first hearing a ragged breath on the other end of the line. This is enough to make Javi feel little sparks of arousal in his lower abdomen.

“ _ Joder, _ ” he can't help but curse, given the greeting he just had. “Yuzu?” Javi asks, hoping to prompt another noise, at the very least.

Javi falls in bed inelegantly, clutching the phone against his ear with one hand and reaching towards his trousers with the other, almost instinctively.

At first there's silence, but the uneven breaths return in a matter of seconds.

“Javi,” Yuzu whispers, his Japanese accent more obvious now that he's focused on other endeavours.

And Javi can picture him perfectly: sprawled on his bed, Javi's jacket bunched up, barely covering his naked body. He can imagine disheveled hair, a high blush on his cheeks, mouth parted and lips red and shiny from biting on them. And finally, one of his elegant hands, with his exquisite long fingers wrapped around his member. The clear vision he has of Yuzu makes him dizzy, and his hands are suddenly itching to touch him.

“Yuzu, are you touching yourself? Javi asks, his voice raspier than usual. “ _ Hazlo para mi, cariño. _ ”

Javi knows Yuzu doesn’t understand, but he receives a high moan as a reply to his request, and he can hear Yuzu's shaken breath seconds after. He swallows hard, and that's his cue to shove his hand inside his trousers and press on his own erection. The feeling makes him shiver with lust.

“I want... Speak Spanish to me, please” Yuzu pleads, and it sounds like he is begging between his hitching breaths. And those noises Yuzu is making... Javi  _ needs _ .

“Oh, Yuzu, fuck.” Javi can't be blamed for being slow, overwhelmed with an itchy hunger. “ _ Cuando nos veamos, te voy a hacer gritar hasta que se te olvide tu nombre y solo te acuerdes del mío _ .”

Javi is sure Yuzu doesn't get anything of that, but  _ he _ does, and he plans to commit to his words. Every and each one of them. But they seem to cause the desired effect because Yuzu starts gasping for air, his breathing frantic in Javi's ear. And all of a sudden he is moaning Javi's name, driving him crazy with lust and turning him on to the point he knows he won't need much to come.

Still listening to Yuzu’s uneven gasps, Javi strokes his cock, biting back a groan. He didn't think of using any lube, but he couldn't care less in that moment. Javi can regret being rough with himself after, when his brain is actually functioning. As of right now, the only thing in his mind is Yuzu, writhing in his bed consumed by his orgasm, flushed from his ears to the tip of his cock, sweaty, and thoroughly sinful.

Gripping his member, Javi finds himself overcome by his orgasm. Breathless, heart racing in his chest, his eyes closing at their own volition, and every nerve of his body seem to light up with trails of fire. He lets out a low moan, blinded by ecstasy, and comes in his hand.

It takes him long seconds to notice Yuzu's voice on the other side of the line, his pulse still racing, deafening, and his erratic breaths the only sound in his room.

“Javi.” He finally hears it, Yuzu calling him.

“Yes, I'm here. I'm here,  _ cariño _ ,” Javi murmurs, trying to come back from his high. “That was incredible, Yuzu.”

Javi hears a playful giggle in his ear, which makes him open his eyes and smile warmly.

“I'm happy you like it, Javi. I like it too.” Javi hears some rustling for a second, and Yuzu sounds more relaxed after, as if he was getting comfortable. “But what did you said in Spanish?”

Javi has the decency to blush, and he clears his throat a bit.

“I'll tell you when we meet in Toronto,” he ends up saying, half bashful, half teasing. He hears Yuzu grumbling on the other side of the line, which prompts him to laugh in amusement.

“Okay. You are bad, Javi,” Yuzu tries to sound annoyed, but it doesn't work: Javi can hear the smile in his voice. “I'm going to sleep now, Javi. Good night!”

“Good night, Yuzu,” Javi replies, voice warm and affectionate. How he would like to hug Yuzu now, and cuddle him to sleep.

Instead, he widens his smile before hanging up.

“Oh, and Yuzu,  _ encanto _ ... You can keep the jacket. You definitely wear it better than me.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments? Slaps? I'll take it all ;)


End file.
